Where two hearts become one
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to the unification of their hearts. Nalu, Gale and slight Gruvia and Laxus x Lisanna. One Shot


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**YEAR X795**

_Natsu - age unknown_

_Lucy, Levy and Juvia - 21 years old_

_Gray - 22 years old_

_Erza and Mirajane - 23 years old_

_Lisanna - 20 years old_

_Laxus - 27 years old_

_**Where the two hearts become one.**  
_

_NATSU P.O.V_

He watched his teammate and best friend as she chatted away happily with Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane at the bar. He watched the way she flicked her wrist when she was talking. He watched her long blonde hair shine brightly like the sun. He could smell her sweet scent from where he was standing, a scent that made him relax and smile to himself.

Simply said; Natsu was addicted to Lucy. He always found himself staring at her and inhaling her sweet scent. He had no idea how it all happened or when it even started, but all he knew was that it made him feel all warm and fuzzy from the inside. Whenever she was around him he felt his stomach make flips and turns and whenever she smiled he felt like a volcano was erupting inside of him. When she wasn't near him, he found himself only thinking about her. He even dreamt about her.

Natsu had no idea what was happening to him, but he felt as if he had to talk to somebody about it. He'd go crazy otherwise.

_GENERAL P.O.V_

"Someone's caught your interest Flamebrain?" Gray suddenly spoke up from behind Natsu. Natsu looked back and growled at the almost-naked Ice Mage, "mind your own business, Icecream." He said and looked back at Lucy sitting at the bar. Gray followed his gaze and grinned to himself. "So you can't get her outta yer mind, Firebreath?" Natsu turned around to look at him with a vein popping up his forehead. He butted his forehead against the Ice Mage's. "I told ya to mind your own business Stripper!" He yelled at him.

"Oh? but I clearly saw you staring at LISANNA!" Gray yelled out loudly. All of the guild members turned their heads to look at the rowdy boys, including the girls at the bar. Natsu growled and punched the Ice Mage in the stomach and so a fight between the two broke out.

"Shut up! And who told ya to meddle into my business?" Natsu yelled at the Ice Mage. Gray then punched the Dragon Slayer right in the face, which made him stumble backwards and collide onto a table where Erza was sitting at.

"You two..." Erza said menacingly while she looked down with her eyes shut close, an eyebrow quirking up and a popping vein showing on her forehead.

Natsu and Gray immediately proceeded to hug each other around the shoulder and do a little dance. "Nothing's happening over here! We're the best of friends as usual!" Gray yelled out. "AYE!" Natsu peeped in in his Happy voice.

Erza glared at them and proceeded to continue eating her strawberry cake, which luckily for the boys, was still intact. Macao and Wakaba, who were sitting across from her from the table, grinned at each other and turned to look at Natsu, "never would've thought our little Natsu would find his girl!" Wakaba said with a cigarette clenched between his teeth. "Un! He looked like he would never understand about love matters, but seems like our little boy's finally turning into a man!" Macao agreed and grinned widely as he watched Natsu sit back at a table with Happy, Romeo, Wendy and Charle.

Meanwhile, Lucy had heard what Gray had yelled perfectly. But not only her, all of the girls had heard him, including Lisanna herself who was glancing at her nervously. Lucy forced herself to smile and patted Lisanna on one shoulder, "congratulations Lisa-chan! He obviously likes you back! And don't you dare tell me you don't like him," Lucy smiled broadly at the white-hired girl as she said this. Lisanna smiled softly back at Lucy, with a look full of regret in her eyes.

_MIRAJANE P.O.V_

"Oh my..." Mirajane was still in a state of pure shock. These were the kind of situations the matchmaker Mirajane loved the most. But somehow, this didn't feel right to her. She knew her little sister had once felt something for the Dragon Slayer, but she was sure she had already given up ever since she disappeared to Edolas. Besides, she could've sworn Lucy felt something for Natsu since long ago, even if she kept denying it. This kind of situation just didn't make her that happy and she needed to do something about it before it was too late.

_LEVY P.O.V_

Levy couldn't believe what she just heard. She could've sworn Natsu was in love with her best friend and partner in wearing the title of being bookworms! She stared at Lucy as she patted Lisanna on one shoulder and congratulated her.

'How could you Lu-chan? Aren't YOU the one in love with Natsu? Or could you really be that dense?' Levy thought to herself. 'Oh Lord, do we really need to tell her?' Levy shook her head lightly and decided to help out her best friend.

_LISANNA P.O.V_

'Natsu... Likes... Me?' Lisanna repeated that question infinitely inside of her head. She just couldn't believe what her brain was processing. What Gray had yelled just moments ago. She glanced nervously at Lucy and caught a glimpse of disappointment in her gaze before she saw her force a smile onto her face and turned to look at her. She put a hand on her left shoulder, "congratulations Lisa-chan! He obviously likes you back! And don't you dare tell me you don't like him," Lisanna smiled softly at how sweet the girl in front of her could be.

She knew for sure she herself saw Natsu only as one more childhood friend whom she once had a crush on as kids, but that was just it. She knew Lucy and Natsu were meant to be, something which had become evident to her back in Edolas. Natsu could be dense, but not that dense! Natsu obviously liked Lucy and not her! And from what she could see, Lucy also liked Natsu back. She decided to clear some things up.

_GENERAL P.O.V_

Lisanna gently brushed Lucy's hand off from her shoulder and looked at her intensely. Mirajane and Levy also had serious looks on their faces. They were all determined to tell her the truth.

Lucy was taken aback a bit by Lisanna's action and felt the intense stares from her three friends. "W-what is it?" She asked nervously as a cold sweat broke onto her forehead.

"Lucy-san"

"Lu-chan"

"Lucy"

All three of them said at the same time.

"Y-yeah...?" Lucy asked, growing more nervous by the second.

Mirajane looked at Lisanna and Levy and asked, "which one of us'll tell her?" Both Levy and Lisanna nodded her way. "Alright, I'll be the one to tell her."

Mirajane turned to Lucy with a stern look in her eyes. She was determined to let her friend know the truth. She inhaled deeply, "Lucy, I think you need to know the truth already. Tell me, dear, how do you feel about Natsu?" She said in one breath.

_LUCY P.O.V _

Lucy became more nervous than she already was and turned her head away to look back at Natsu sitting at a table with Wendy, Romeo, Charle and Happy. She smiled faintly and rested her chin on her palm. She was enjoying just sitting there and watching him chat with the guys...

Maybe, just maybe, she liked him a tiny bit. A little friendly crush she had developed over the short time she has known him. But, really, how could she not. With all he has done for her. He changed her life by bringing her into Fairy Tail. He became her best friend and teammate after just two or three days of knowing him. He always saves her from danger and is always there when she needs him the most. He bursts into her house whenever he feels like it, and even though she reacts the way she does, she would miss this habit of his if he would ever stop doing it...

She moved her eyes to his lips. And that smile... That smile that never fails to brighten her day...

She felt how her heart pounded violently against her chest. Really, Lucy, for how much longer will you keep denying it? She was shaken off her pace by a loud cough from the girls sitting with her at the bar. She turned to look at them and blushed furiously.

_GENERAL P.O.V_

She cleared her throat, "I-I think I..." She couldn't say it. It was so embarrassing to admit it! To finally admit how madly in love she was with her pink-haired best friend.

"You're in love with him!" Lisanna squealed and gave her a quick friendly hug, followed by Levy, who was smiling brightly. When she pulled away she ruffled her hair and gave her a thumbs up, "go for it, Lu-chan! I'm sure he feels the same way!" She told her. Mirajane was still in a daze, although she already knew how those two felt for each was now all up to Lucy to make the first move.

"I'm not too sure if he feels the same way. He just sees me as a nakama," Lucy said in an embarrassed tone.

"What are you saying? He's obviously got the hots for you!" Mirajane spouted out without thinking. She quickly put a hand to cover her mouth, "Oh my..." she muffled. Levy and Lisanna giggled softly at Mirajane's antics. Lucy blushed furiously and unwillingly fantasized about her and Natsu on their wedding day, him holding her in his arms and whispering in her ear how much he loved her. The next fantasy was about them walking hand in hand down a park filled with sakura trees in different kind of colors. This made her blush even harder, if possible.

"An XXL glass of beer, please," they suddenly heard a familiar voice speak up from behind them.

Laxus was standing there with a straightfaced expression. He had his muscular arms hanging loose on both his sides and was facing forward with a cold look.

"Oh hi Laxus! Right away!" Mirajane said and walked into the storage room to look for Laxus's order.

_LISANNA P.O.V_

Lisanna looked up at the muscular man standing behind her and noticed he was sweating all over. 'He must have just arrived from a mission,' she thought. Suddenly, he was looking down at her and she could've sworn he had smiled faintly at her. Lisanna blushed slightly, but stared back at him.

"What? Like what you see?" Laxus questioned her, still with his cold look.

Lisanna pouted a little, "you're one to talk," she said and turned her face away from him.

She heard Laxus laugh a bit and she turned to look back at him. "What's so funny!" She yelled at him.

Laxus grinned at her, "you, that is." He said.

"I..."

"Here's your order, Laxus, and stop pestering my little sister. I know she's pretty and all, but she's too good for you and 'somebody'," at this Mirajane eyed Freed, who was standing with the rest of the Raijinshuu at the guild entrance,"might not be able to deal with the fact that you look at women," she finished and stuck her tongue out at him and set his XXL glass of beer on the bar table.

"Tch! Women. They're all hard to understand," Laxus muttered under his breath and took his glass of beer. He gave Lisanna one last glance before he turned away to walk towards his mates.

Lisanna stared at his retreating figure. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in that whole time.

_GENERAL POV_

Levy and Lucy looked at each other and giggled after having witnessed such a scene. They had never guessed Laxus and Lisanna had something going on.

"What are the two of you laughing about!" Lisanna protested and blushed because she knew exactly the reason they were laughing.

"Lisanna! You don't like him, do you?" Mirajane frowned.

Lisanna looked at her older sister and yelled, "of course not! Not in a million years and even then I wouldn't fall for such a guy!"

"Don't deny it. We clearly saw they way you looked at him," Lucy said and she and Levy covered their mouths, trying hard not to laugh.

"Sh-shut up Lucy-san! You mind your own business and get together with Natsu already!" At this Lisanna stood up, grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her all the way towards the table Natsu was sitting at and left her there before walking back to the bar.

Levy gaped at Lisanna and Mirajane gave her the thumbs up.

"You can be pretty straightforward, you know," Levy commented before she herself left to join her teammates for another mission they had picked.

And far in a corner of the guild, leaning against the wall with his black exceed Pantherlily beside him, stood Gajeel, watching in silence how the blunette left.

"Tch! Women," he muttered to himself. Lily looked up at him and smiled knowingly.

_NATSU POV_

Natsu was surprised to see Lucy being dragged to his table by Lisanna. His heart began pounding faster in his chest as he looked up at his blonde best friend. She was wearing a pink, strapless shirt, a white skirt and black boots accompanied by a necklace with a heart pendant, heart earring as usual and her hair tied up in two pigtails. She looked splendid.

_GENERAL POV_

"N-Natsu," she said and looked at him, "hey..."

Natsu gulped down the lump in his throat, "hey there Lucy!" He forced a grin upon his face.

"Luuuuucy~~~ Charle won't accept the fish I caught!" Happy whined at her with watery eyes.

Lucy smiled nervously at the blue exceed and turned to look back at Natsu. The tension surrounding the air around them was huge. Romeo, Wendy, Happy and Charle all noticed this and decided to stay silent.

Suddenly, Lucy turned around on her heels and ran out of the guild as fast as she could. She wasn't able to face him! Not now, not in a million years! Besides, Gray DID say he liked Lisanna, even if the girls themselves denied it, she was still sure he liked her. She felt how tears started to swell up in her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and knew exactly who they belonged to, so she began to run faster. It was no use.

"LUCYYY! Why are you running away!" Natsu yelled and caught up to her after a few seconds and grabbed her wrist gently, making her stop.

Lucy felt his warm hand on her wrist and blushed slightly. Her heart beat sped up.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu questioned her, pulling her closer to him and making her turn around to face him. He noticed a small tear running down her face. He instinctively reached out his hand to brush away the tear.

Lucy flinched at his touch and blushed even deeper, looking down at her hand. He still had a hold on her wrist. Anybody who would've walked by would've sworn they were a couple.

"N-nothing. Just needed some fresh air and something just got stuck in my eye," she lied.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you! Tell me what's wrong already!" Natsu suddenly snapped. He didn't like the way Lucy was hiding things from him, her best friend.

Lucy wriggled herself out of his grip and looked at him with a stern look in her eye, "you like Lisanna, don't you?"

Natsu gaped at her for a whole minute before answering, "is that what has been bothering you?" He had to stifle back a giggle.

Lucy saw this as a sign of him liking Lisanna and turned around to walk away, but two warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, making her stop in her track.

"You silly. Haven't you noticed yet? The only thing in my mind all day is," Natsu whispered and brought his mouth closer to her ear, "you."

At this said Lucy turned around and buried her face in his chest. Natsu heard her chuckle quietly. She looked up at him, "you're the one that never leaves my mind, pinky. I really like you and I don't even know why myself," she smiled brightly.

Natsu couldn't resist the urge anymore, "Lucy..." he said and covered her soft lips with his own in a tender and sweet kiss. He moved his lips slowly against hers, feeling how she did the same. They broke apart, noses still brushing against each other. "Natsu..." Lucy said and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms were still on her waist. This time, Lucy was the one to start a more passionate kiss. They stayed like that until a group of old ladies walked by, gossiping about the young couple expressing their love in the middle of the street.

The both of them grinned and blushed deeply at the gossiping old ladies. Natsu took Lucy's hand in his, "Lucy, you'll be only mine forever," he told her protectively.

Lucy chuckled to herself 'as if this wasn't to be expected from a dragon,' she thought. She squeezed his hand, "I'll be your only one," she told him and stuck her tongue out at him, something she would regret seconds after. Natsu took the chance to catch her tongue in his mouth and like that they started another long make out session. They heard people gasp and some even cheer around them. Natsu picked Lucy up in his arms bridal-style and like that they headed to Lucy's apartment, both with broad smiles plastered over their faces.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Levy and Lisanna were sitting at the bar, Mirajane was standing behind the counter. Levy and Lisanna discussed about the previous day's events regarding Natsu and Lucy.

"So who bets on a blonde boy?" Mirajane yelled around the guild with her microphone. Some Fairy Tail members stuck their hands up and Mirajane noted down the names.

"Gosh, Mira-nee, I think this's going a bit too far!" Lisanna scolded at her older sister. Mirajane only winked at her and proceeded to note down the names, "blonde girl with pointy eyes?" She continued.

Levy sighed and looked back at the guild. She searched for a certain metal Dragon Slayer with her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna and she grinned widely as an idea struck her head. She silently left the bartable and sneaked up to Levy's object of affection when she confirmed she wasn't looking anymore.

_- Back at Levy's side - _

Huh? Where did Lisa-chan go?"

Lisanna approached the metal Dragon Slayer and sat down beside him, cupped her chin up in her hands casually and eyed him from the corner of her eye. Gajeel grunted in annoyance, "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing~~ just wanted to pay Levy's crush a visit..." Lisanna said casually.

"Whaaaat? W-what are ya talking about ya hag? Gajeel stood deffensively up from the table and faced the white-haired girl.

Lisanna looked back at him, a determined look on her face, "just make your move already. You never know if somebody else might take her away! So do it before it's too late!"

Gajeel gulped down the lump in his throats and adjusted his scarf. "Dunnowhatyertalkinbout," he mumbled as he looked away, a clear blush showing on his cheeks.

Lisanna stood up and poked his hard-as-steel chest, "just do it, Gajeeeru," and she left. She didn't notice a pair of eyes following her every movement the whole time.

Laxus shrugged as he watched the petty girl walk balk to the bar table.

"Oh hi, welcome back Lisa-chan!" Levy greeted her. Lisanna had her bangs covering her face, making it foreshadow her forehead. Levy suddenly felt fear building up her.

"Le-vy," Lisanna muttered under her breath. She took a hold of Levy's wrist and pulled her all the way towards Gajeel's table.

"There you go, and make sure you make me the godmother," Lisanna winked at the two awestrucked young adults and walked away nonchalantly.

"Geeze, Lisanna you're becoming an even better matchmaker than I am," Mirajane said, Lisanna only smiled playfully.

The guid doors suddenly opened and a young couple entered with their hands linked together. Mirajane hurried and hid her microphone in between her chest. The guild members all acted casually and greeted them, obviously noticing the young couple's linked hands.

"We want to announce some-"

Natsu was cut off by the guild's sudden eruption in sheer cheering. Flowers were thrown at them and blessings were heard from all of the corners.

Lisanna ran up to them and grabbed Lucy's hands. "Luuuucy! You finally did it!" She said happily and hugged her ad Natsu.

Mirajane took her microphone out of her chest, "let's party for our new three couples! Natsu and Lucy!" She pointed at them, "Gray and Juvia!" She pointed at Juvia sitting on Gray's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and Gray with a grin plastered across his face, "...aaaand Gajeel and Levy!" She pointed at the two who were in the middle of a make out session.

Natsu turned to Lucy and scooped her in his arms, hugging her protectively with his face buried in her hair. "Lucy, if it's a boy, Jacobus, if it's a girl, Greta," he whispered in her hair.

Lucy pushed herself away from him and eyed him with an amused look, "say who? You truly have no taste in names!" She slapped him over the head playfully. "Marco for a boy and Linda for a girl," she stated matter of factly. Natsu only chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

**YEAR X809**

"Marco! Linda! Thomas! Jeanette! Max! Marianne! Layla! Jude! Igneel! Charlestina! Happisto! Lorien! Mandy! Dinner!" A 35-year old Lucy Heartfilia yelled out to her children. The oldest, Linda, was already 13 years old, the youngest, Mandy, was 3.

The children ran downstairs to sit around the table.

"When's daddy gettin home mommy?" The five-year-old Lorien asked his mother.

"He'll be here in a while. He's helping set up Gale's birthday party," Lucy told her child.

"Mommy?" Mandy asked shyly.

"Yes, my dear?" Lucy questioned.

"Will you be telling us a bedtime story of your adventures again?" Mandy asked again, blushing furiously in the process.

"Yes! I never get tired of mommy's stories!" Happisto and Jude pipep in.

Charlestina, Layla and Marianne giggled.

"I wanna be as cool as daddy is! I want to kick bad guys' asses!" Max yelled, earning himself a smack on the head from his mother.

"No ugly words," she said and chuckled.

Jeannette, Marianne, Thomas, Marco and Linda, who were the oldest, smiled. They had already heard those stories so many times before, but they would never tire of them.

The story of Natsu and Lucy of Fairy Tail.

- X -

"Who said I was cool?" An adult Natsu walked into his house

"DADDYYY!"

"When can I stay over at uncle Laxus and auntie Lisanna's again?"

"Can I go out to play with Jerza for a while?"

"Daaad~~ Juvi asked if she could come over for a while~~"

"Will you practice fire magic with me after dinner, dad please?"

"Natsu Dragneel, you're late."

- X -

Lucy smiled as her husband left soft, burning kisses on her neck.

"I'm all fired up, Natsu passionball."

"I bet on a boy this time," Natsu mumbled in between kisses.

"Shut up you!" Lucy chuckled and forced herself on top of him. She placed a kiss on his forehead. She remembered the day she secretly drew a heart on his forehead during the Grand Magic Games of x791.

Natsu unbottoned his shirt. "I'm all fired up, my love!"

**YEAR X823**

"I declare you husband and wife," The priest said.

"You may now kiss."

Linda sealed her bond with her husband, Gale, with a kiss.

The witnessers all clapped and cheered.

''Yay! Where are the ladies!'' Makarov yelled and jumped in excitement.

That night, Fairy Tail partied like they had never ever done before.

**YEAR X833**

That night 9-year-old Nick, Natsu and Lucy's grandson, sneaked into his parent's bedroom and stole his grandmother's reknown book out of his mother's drawer. He walked back to his room and opened it...

_X783_

_My name's Lucy, my dream is to one day join Fiore's most powerful guild, Fairy Tail..._

_THE END_

* * *

_Ah, well. Hope you liked it I wrote the end in a rush, so it may seem rushed lol. This is how I see it happening, Natsu and Lucy had 30 kids in the end XD and Nick is Linda and Gale's first son. Lisanna married Laxus, Gajeel Levy, Gray Juvia and Jellal Erza. Oh yeah, Gale is obviously Gajeel and Levy's son :P Master Makarov is miraculously still alive, don't blame me, blame Mashima for making him immortal XD  
_


End file.
